Elsword n' Fairy Tail!
by The Sharkening
Summary: Thanks to a potion-related accident caused by the bag-faced alchemist of Lanox, the El Search Party end up in Earthland, a strange universe, in no way related to Elrios. And to boot, it's filled with guilds and magic users! Huh? Demons? How'd they end up here? (UPDATED!) (Elsword is owned by KOG Games and Nexon. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.)
1. Chpt I: Prolouge

**Me: Y'know? I've never seen a single Fairy Tail and Elsword crossover thing. Ever.**

**Elsword: Can't you find some in the Crossover Section, in Elsword and Fairy Tail? **

**Me: Yeah, but there's a very, very, very little amount of Elsword + Fairy Tail Crossover Fanfics.**

**Elsword: Yeah, but there ARE some there, so yeah. Besides, it's not like people are gonna find your Fairy Tail+Elsword crossover fic unless they went over to Crossovers, Fairy Tail then Elsword.**

**Me: Some people probably DO do it. **

**Elsword: Well, I'll take your word for it. :P**

**Me: So yes, welcome! This is probably gonna be one of the most ongoing Fairy Tail+Elsword Crossover fic, as I, Sharkist, will type it, just for y'all peeps who like both Fairy Tail AND Elsword! :P**

**Classes:**

**Elsword, Rune Slayer**

**Aisha, Elemental Master**

**Rena, Night Watcher**

**Raven, Blade Master**

**Eve, Code: Empress**

**Chung, Iron Paladin**

**Ara, Yama Raja**

**Elesis, Grand Master**

**Add, Diabolic Esper**

**Lu: Chilliarch, Ciel: Dread Lord**

**Pfft, screw ages.**

**As for the Fairy Tail chars... just them being them... Natsu a fire-breathing psycho, Gray Ice-Making stripper, Erza being the chick that would kick the main characters' asses if they argued too much, and Lucy, the main female lead character who always has to be the 'Princess Peach' of the anime and paired 24/7 with the main male lead character. ONTO THE FANFIC! P.S. I'm writing these char POV's through 3rd person, although the person itself isn't saying, but it's just... whatever. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Elsword or Fairy Tail, or their characters. Elsword belongs to KoG, and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-=El Search Party, Elsword=-

Elsword wasn't expecting things so weird to happen. He and the El Search Party resided in Lanox, taking a break from saving the place from a traitorous Fire Priestess was all. When he woke up from a bunch of commotion, he walked outside of the house the Elgang temporarily owned to see many of the townspeople have surrounded something. "Excuse me, Elgang business, don't mind me, sorry, thank you." He said while pushing past the crowd. When he gets to the middle of the crowd, he accidently trips, but caught by Aisha, one of his 10 companions in the El Search Party, who had all been there, excluding a white-haired Esper, in their sleepwear. He especially noticed the Royal Guard's phoru pajamas, which Elsword still wonders what the deal is with him and cute stuff.

"Woah, what the actual... what _is _this?" It absolutely confused him. It was a swirling light blue portal in the middle of what seems to be a rune, but with extremely advanced design. "We don't know, but it appeared in the middle of night. We were hoping you would know what it is, considering you know about Runes and all." Rena said. Elsword shook his head no, "No, this thing has some seriously advanced designs on it. Does Aisha know about it? Because I haven't seen this kind of rune in Elrios before."

"No, but we already know it's a portal to somewhere." Aisha replies, "We don't know where it goes to, or how it popped up." Just then, a man in his boxers and robe, with his slippers on walks up to them. What really stood out was the brown paper bag over his head, with a face drawn on it. "Um... I was testing out some potions, and this popped up from one of my vials when I poured it over the cement." He said. Edel, the mayor of the town, who is on crutches, and guarded by her butler Sebastion, uh... 'crutches?' up to the paper-bag-face-man. "Noface, you know what happened the last time you were testing potions, don't you? The evidence is literally all over your face- er... Head, or whatever." She said. Noface sighed and walked away from the crowd, as Edel faces towards Elsword.

"We have thrown several objects down in the portal, and one of your friends even went down there. He hasn't come back up with his odd devices or the test-objects, one of them being one of Steel's hammers." Edel gestures to a short blond girl in pajamas with fire and anvils covered all of it, sitting on assumingly her father's shoulder, who is wearing a Blacksmith attire, strangely with an anvil tied to the front. "We wish to know where it leads to, so we want to send the rest of you 9 to go down there and investigate." Elsword responds to this saying "Don't worry, mayor, we've got this! But first..." He pokes his sword in, which becomes sucked into the portal. "No, my sword!" He cried, as he jumps in after his precious sword, Aisha facepalming at this, and turning towards Edel. "OK, we'll come back as soon as we can with all your stuff!" She and the rest of the Elgang pulls their weapons out, and jumps in after the Elbaka. However, they still don't know they're all still in their pajamas.

* * *

-=Fairy Tail, Natsu=-

"God, this job is lame! We don't even get to beat stuff up!" Natsu complained, as he and his team, him, his buddy Happy the blue flying talking cat, a blonde Lucy, a guy without his shirt Gray, the armor-clad Erza, and a blue haired girl Wendy, travel in a carriage, who Natsu is trying to resist getting sick, "Why are we even here in the first place?"

"Gramps wants us to go check out some weird thing going on in Mount Hakabe **(Hmm, did I spell that right?) **because people are always getting freaked out by things like this." Gray explained. "And if you're gonna be sick, try not to puke on me while I'm not wearing clothes, would you?"

"Man, that's your fault for stripping! It's not natural like my motion sickness, yo- urk..!" Natsu doubled over holding his stomach, his face getting green. Lucy sighed at this, and looked out the back of the carriage.

Hours later, Natsu's team reached Mt. Hakabe, and as soon as they got there, they saw a large blue swirling portal in the middle of a magic circle. The team go out from the carriage, which it sped away as soon as they got off. "So, this is the weird thing? A portal?" Lucy asks.

"No, it's not the portal itself. It's things coming out of it. There have been pans, chairs, large rocks, hammers, ineffective bent weapons, and other things coming from there." Erza explained. "There has even been a white haired person with dark eyes and floating devices. He popped up around the time Makarov visited here. He knocked the strange man out, and took him to the guild for questioning."

"Then, wait, how come we haven't seen the guy?" Natsu asked, before thinking of what happened before he and the team exited the guild to this job.

_"Hey Gramps, what's in that body bag?" Several guild members have asked Makarov. The Guild Master's answer had always been the same. __"Oh, nothing, just a strange white haired man with a bunch of weird devices is all! Don't worry!"_

"...I thought he was joking there. No wonder I smelled something crazy and human from that bag." Natsu said. Just then, a square-ish sword with belts for some reason attached to it hit Natsu on the head. "Ow, the hell?" Natsu looked around looking for where the sender is. Then, a redheaded boy in his pajamas..? yelling, "No, my swoooorrrdd!" popped out of the portal and collapsed onto Natsu. "Ow... random person again..." Natsu croaked out. Then, a bunch more people, one with purple hair, another being a woman with blond/green hair, one with extremely tidy dark hair, then a silver hair girl, a blonde boy who looks like a girl, dark haired girl, a redheaded girl who strongly resembled Erza, a man with short blue spiked hair, and a small girl with light purple hair, all piled up on Natsu, except for the man with dark blue hair who stepped on the pile pretty damn majestically, with the light purple haired girl on his shoulder.

"W-why does God hate meee..?" Natsu groaned.

* * *

-=El Search Party, Add=-

This old man kept asking him questions. Lanox people tell Add to check out what's in the portal, goes in, WAM, knocked out by an old short man.

"Where are you from?" "Who are you?" "Why are you here?" the old man asked. Add was getting sick of it. "I told you about a million times, old guy! I'm temporarily from a town named Lanox, and I found myself here when I tested a portal after those moronic citizens of Lanox asked me to!" Add barked. Then the old man said, "What are you talking about? There's no Lanox in Fiore!"

"Fiore?! The hell is that? I don't know how much you've been drinking, old man, but I'm pretty sure this is Elrios!" The two white haired males continued arguing for hours and hours. Then the door behind Add slammed open, and a red haired woman who struck an extreme resemblance to Elesis, one of his comrades. "Master Makarov, we have some guests we found near that portal, saying they're they're looking for this man..." The woman said, pointing at Add, "...and a few other things from the portal. They're waiting outside the guildhall." Then, Add shrank into his chair, mumbling "Idiots...", "Shouldn't have come here...", "Would rather be in this room rotting to death yelling at this old man..."

When Add exited the room and place he had been, which people in there must've been murmering about Add's eyes, with the black sclera's, as well as his floating devices. He walked out of the 'guildhall', he saw his moron teammates sitting outside, waiting there. "Morons, why are you here?!" Add demanded.

All at once, the whole team excluding Add and Elsword, while pointing at the redhaired magical swordsman, said "Elbaka."

* * *

**Me: Aand, that's it! So, was the prologue good? Yeah? No? Maybe So? Maybe Not? Welp, anyways, that's all for now, guys!**

**Erza and Elesis: *Staring at eachother***

**Elsword and Natsu: The resemblance is uncanny...**

**Gray: *Stripped* So, wait, which one is Erza, and which one is the other girl?**

**Aisha and Ara: K-kyaaahh!**

**Me: GRAY, PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!**

**Next Time!: What's Fairy Tail?**

**Gray: Has anyone seen my boxers?**

**Me: No! But, go ask on of the Elgang girls for some underwear and see their reaction?**

**Lucy: They're gonna have the same reaction I did when you asked me for clothes in second episode of Fairy Tail, trust me.**

_Yo! Like what you see? Feel free to review, favorite, etc. and all that! :D_


	2. Chpt II: What's Fairy Tail?

**Me: *Stretch* GRAAAGHHH, oof, sorry for the LONG hiatus, guys. Laziness is startin' to bite me in the ass. x.x But now I'm back! :D**

**Elsword: Did you ****_have _****to make my stupid nickname be the last word of the chapter?**

**Me: Yea, I had to. :D**

**Elsword: *^***

**Me: And, sorry for not posting since like, what, last month ago?**

**Xen: Last year.**

**Me: Holy f...**

**Xen: Hah, nah, I'm just kidding, 3 or 4 months ago.**

**Me: ...that's still bad...**

**Xen: *Shrug* Oh well. owo**

**Me: Gah, I'm sorry for the hiatus, guys, writer's block doesn't like me. Enjoy this new chapter of Elsword n' Fairy Tail! Writer's block has even been im-motivating me on my main story Elsword - Hellfire. I apologize! *Bows a million times***

**Xen: Shark, you've bowed once, you don't need to do it 999,999 more times. Besides, you've been bowing in apology too much. Keep it up, and your head will eventually pop outta your head. ewe**

**Me: Sorry. owol|**

* * *

_-=_El Search Party, Add=-

The El Search Party were inside the Fairy Tail guild, who are trying to understand from the Elgang who they are and where they come from. The pink hair person, Natsu, says after the Elgang explained their selves, tries and sums it all up, "...so all of you come from a world named Elrios, where there is a demon invasion, and there is a precious and large crystal named the El, which is the thing that 'powers' your world, had been stolen by bandits for a villain who wishes to cause chaos, and given to Nasods, an evil robotic race-" Eve gives an unladylike cough at the 'Evil' part. "-Er, some of the Nasods not being evil..." Apparently, Natsu had experienced one of the Nasod Queen's violent, painful, tormentingly, sadistic, and merciless slaps. Natsu continues, "And after returning the 'El' back where it belongs, and defeating the demons, as well as a demon General Ran, who is..." Natsu glances to Ara, "...her brother, and in came a Succubus who wished to take over Elrios as well, who these..." Natsu gestures towards Lu and Ciel, "...'good' demons had encountered before... and now you're in the middle of preventing a fall of Elrios from more demons, commanded by a second demon General, Scar. Did I get it right?"

Several sighs are heard from the Elgang. There were comments from the lot, like "Finally he got it right", "He missed a few parts, though...", and "That could probably sum up my whole life..." Then Add asked Natsu, "Now, what's your guys' story?"

"Well, it's actually pretty simple. We're a guild who does jobs for people to get Jewel, the currency in our world, and although we do manage to somehow screw up things in the guild a few times, heheh..." The Elgang wondered about his small laugh at the end. "We're always like a family. We've got eachother's backs. We joke around with each other." Then, his talking blue flying cat flies in, saying, "Aye, sir, that's Fairy Tail!" There was something the Elgang noticed; there wasn't a single person in the guild without a fairy tattoo on them, with a tail on the tattoo. "Hey, uh, Natsu? What's with the fairy tattoo's on everyone?" Aisha questioned.

"Oh, those? They're a symbol Fairy Tail members bear to let people know they're in Fairy Tail." The red-headed woman who looked rather similar to Elesis, Erza, had answered for Aisha. However, the poor innocent purple haired girl, as well as Ara, witnessed The black haired man, Gray, strip down to his boxers in the background. Aisha and Ara's faces immediately went red at this, and turned away to cover their noses from bleeding. Then an ear-piercing _Flop! _cut through the air. Eve merely gave Gray one of her cold vicious slaps, and 1 second later, Gray crashed into one of the walls of the guildhall. A blue-haired girl ran to Gray's aid and dramatically started hugging his scarred-for-life body. Erza sighed. "The blue haired girl there is Juvia. She has a... thing... for Gray..." Everyone in the Elgang suddenly got the feeling when Erza said 'thing' for Gray, they somewhat thought she was one of those Stalker types. Like a fangirl. Like back then, how Add used to obsess over Eve's codes. Add, surprisingly, had a feeling of near-similarity. Except the Diabolic Esper no longer craves for the Nasod Queen's codes. Once, a few immature months before advancing to a Time Tracer, Add attempted to take Eve's code, the blue orb on her forehead, by force, by trying to pretty much try and slide it out of her forehead. However, the poor Tracer didn't realize how much of a death wish _that _had been. Everyone remembers what happened back then. It was violent and had left Add scarred for life, even up to now, he was still slightly terrified of the Code: Empress. He still fears the vicious slapping of Eve. And nobody had ever scared the Diabolic Esper. Ever. Someone who could scare him might as well be the most damn impressive person in existence. Atleast, that's what Add thinks. Add also thinks others think that too. Add also thinks he makes people think he's making them think he's making them think too much. Now, Add feels rather confused at this. He's trying to understand his thoughts, now.

"So, we're interested in your guys' magic, can you show us?" Gray asks, several painful minutes after recovering from Eve's slap. The Elgang looked at eachother. "Uhh, magic? Some of us use it, the rest of us don't. Well, we use magic time to time, so uh..." Elsword answered. Raven raised his hand. "Like me. Although, my swordsmanship seems possible through magic, it's only the training I do to improve. Then again, I can summon mini-blackholes." Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped. In unision, they spoke, "No way..." Then Gray said, "Pft, that isn't possible!", Natsu saying, "Prove it!". Raven grinned, and thrusted his Nasod Arm outwards, palm opened. Suddenly, a small blackhole erupted in the middle of the air, which was probably no bigger than Add's head. Natsu and Gray laughed in surprise. Add obviously had _much _more power than Raven's Nasod Arm. He decided to show who had superior black-hole capabilities... until the muscle-headed idiot **(A.K.A., Elbaka) **butt in with his stupid runes and his stupid sword and his stupid ignorance, "Yeah, yeah, now that we're done watching Raven's super-lame blackhole, check out my super awesome runes!" Then, Elsword summoned a floating red circular rune in his hand, and it shined brightly. "_What? _That doesn't look like _any _rune that _I've _seen." Natsu commented. "Well, Natsu, that kinda makes sense. They _are _from a different world." Lucy told Natsu.

Elsword stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on, his rune still summoned, "...You sayin' my runes aren't natural?" Elsword questions threateningly, obviously ignoring Lucy's explanation or whatever she meant to say that statement as. In the background, Add face-palmed at this. _Moron! Don't get mad at some guy just for saying he's never seen your runes before! That's stupid, even for you! Then again, I probably could've expected it from you. _Add thought. Natsu replied to Elsword's action by standing up from his own bar stool, making summoning a fire in his hand."Yeah, and what of it?" _He's replying to Elsword with the same action? These two must be morons meant to meet. _Suddenly, two figures stood behind each of the boys. Rena and Erza. Both with dark auras surrounding them. "You two don't want to start a fight from something so little, would you?" Both scolded in unision. Natsu and Elsword realized the two were standing behind them, and suddenly had the shit scared out of them. They ended up unintentionally hugging each other out of fear. "N-no! Please don't hurt us!" Both said. Rena and Erza looked at each other with looks of recognition. Erza asks, "Do you have to deal with two morons fighting all the time?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"All the time!"

Both the Elf and Female knight smiled at their similarities and give each other a high-five. Nearby, Add whispers to Ara, "The similarities are pretty uncanny, y'know?", to which Ara responds with, "Forget the similarities between Rena and Erza, look at the similarities between _Elesis _and Erza.". Then, Add looked at Elesis, who was on the other side of the guild, then towards the other red-haired woman Erza at the opposite side of Elesis. "...Oh my god. If those two saw each other, would it create a paradox?"

"How so?"

"Elesis looks like she could be Erza's younger self. Just more armor and crud. _Too _much."

"And you're saying that..."

"Yep."

"That Elesis could be Erza's past-self?!"

"Mhm."

"That's crazy. But, it's coming from you, so it makes sense."

"...Actually, nah, probably not true. This fanfic isn't canon."

"Fanfic? Canon? Wha?"

Add shook his head. "Nevermind. You wouldn't get it."

* * *

**Me**: **AAAAANNND THAT'S THAT!**

**Xen: Seriously?! You've been on hiatus for 3 or 4 months with this story, and you upload with a chapter with 1,740 words?! The hell, man?! What even _is _this?!**

**Me: Stop yellin', I'm sorry, I had ideas for the chapter after this one, and I couldn't think of anything else for _this_ chapter. ;w;**

**Xen: Damn, Shark. I am disappointed. :L**

**Me: Ik. ;w;**

**Xen: You better make up for this next chapter, or else I'll feed you to _my _sharks.**

**Me: What sharks?**

**Xen: The soul sharks you gave to one of my paths. Now, you intended this Crossover to be good, and you were on hiatus for 3 or 4 months with this. Friggin'. Story.**

**Me: Ik... v.v**

**Xen: Anyways...**

**Next Time: Challenged!**

**Xen: Now _that _sounds interesting.**

**Me: Yeahh... v.v**

**Xen: You better make the chapter as good as it's name sounds. :L**

**Me: Fiiinnneee, _Mom_.**


	3. Chpt III: Challenged!

**Me: Holy Black-on-a-Popo, I took forever to finally get back into this chapter, like damn. Guess now that it's Summer, I have more time to get to my fanfictions.**

**Also, I apologize for a mistake in the information for Lu/Ciel.. I meant to put Noblesse/Royal Guard, not Chilliarch/Dread Lord... I'm kind of a doofus. Let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

-=El Search Party, Lu and Ciel=-

After two days of being stuck in Fiore, the Elgang and Fairy Tail hardly knew a thing about eachother, and the butler/queen duo Lu and Ciel were wondering about something.

"Hey, Ciel. How do you suppose we get out of this world and back in our own?" The Noblesse asked the Royal Guard.

"Not sure... It was because of Pesops' **(Pesops = Noface.)** alchemy work. Do you think there's anyone here who's able to use the same kind of alchemy or whatever?"

"I know this one blonde, short guy with a metal arm and le-"

"Lu, not _that _kind of Alchemist."

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"Still though, What is it that could bring us back to our world?"

"The folks here in Fairy Tail probably _have_ some way that can send us back..."

"Like what?"

"Magic? Who knows, just hope they do."

Then, a (shirtless,) man approached the two, which the air around Lu and Ciel got colder the closer the man got.

"Hey, uh... are you two with the red-haired kid- what's his face?" He asked. From what the two remembered, the man's name was Gray Fullbuster.

"You mean Elsword? Yes, we are." Ciel replied.

"Well, he just got himself into a fight with Natsu, you know, the fire breathing pink haired guy, and now they're probably gonna murder eachother..."

"_What? _Why?"

"Well..."

* * *

...**Five Minutes Earlier...**

"Hey! You! Fight me!" Elsword shouted while pointing at Natsu, both standing in the middle of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Wha- why?"

"Simple reason! You look strong and I wanna prove I'm stronger!"

"Sorry, kid. I'm on my way for a job." The Dragon Slayer walked away until Elsword pokes at Natsu's nerves.

"Or are you just scared of a kid?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, I ain't afraid of you!"

"Then why don't you fight me?!"

"Because I got a job and it rewards tons of jewels; I told you that already!" _Or more like, Jewels t__hat Lucy needed for rent. That I hardly get any of... _Natsu continued walking.

"Or what, does that pink hair of yours make you a coward?"

That got to him. He turned around. "_What color did you just say my hair was?_"

"Pink!" Elsword repeated in a taunting voice, with a smartass grin.

Then, a small blue cat (Or, Exceed in the world of Earthland), whose name was Happy, walked up to Natsu and tugged on his shorts. "Hey Natsu, are we gonna go or what?"

"Not now Happy, I need to school a kid..."

"Wha-?" Natsu paid no more attention to the Exceed, and directed his attention to Elsword.

"Listen, kid! My hair is _Light Red_! Not _pink_!"

"Meh, I dunno. It looks pink to me."

"_What?! _You're really picking a fight with me? Right now?!'

"Damn skippy, pink hair!"

"Arrgh! You're getting on my nerves, man!" Natsu angrily stomped continuously with an angered expression wide on his face.

Elsword snickered. _Maybe one more, and he'll fight me!_ He shouts, "But in all seriousness, is that hair pink because you used permanent hair dye with the wrong color? Or what, _do the curtains match the drapes? Blanket match the pillow? _Or is it pink because you _want _it to, you scaly-ass freak?"

The entire guild suddenly got quiet from Elsword's last comment. Nearby guild members had looks of disbelief on their faces, including Gray and Happy (Gray's face was speaking for him, as if he was saying, "Did he really just..?", and Happy's eyes were wide open), as well as the standing-by Aisha and Raven, one with their jaw dropped, and the other's face was entirely shocked.

.

..

...

* * *

"And that's what happened before Natsu violently attacked Elsword. They brought it outside; the master doesn't like it when the guild gets wrecked."

"So that's what that silence was..."

"Huhu, what a reckless idiot~." Lu commented.

"Should we do something, Lu? I mean, they could end up killing each other."

"Nope, let us allow them to fight. I wanna see how it ends. Huhuhuhu!"

* * *

"_I'll kill you for mocking my hair, redhead!_" Natsu had been struggling using his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but to no avail, due to Elsword's ability to deflect magical projectiles, an ability Aisha is far too familiar with.

"Yo, both my sister, your friend and I have red hair, too! You got somethin' 'gainst red heads?" The redhead on topic pokes even further at Natsu's anger.

"_You know what I mean!_"

"I really don't." Elsword had another clear grin of a smartass.

"_AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!_" Realizing his mistakes, Natsu continues his assault using his own fists, boosted with flames. Elsword swung his flame powered sword, as Natsu swung his arm.

Their strikes collide together and create a loud explosion of flames. Elsword takes his weapon advantage and puts it to use by smashing the Dragon Slayer's head to knock him down with the butt of his hilt. "**Explosive Fist!**" The Rune Slayer covers his hand in flames, and strikes Natsu's face, causing miniature chain explosions. However, he was shocked to realize the fire was shrinking, rather than burning out, and stream theirselves from explosive attacks, into... **_ChompSlurpGnawChewSwallow._**

Natsu's meal! Elsword's eyebrows were raised, and had a shut guilty mouth. He then blurts out, "Is it too late to say sorry?"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" ***_Boom!*_**

Elsword was blown back, rolling on his sides, and quickly recovers from the attack. As he sees Natsu charging towards him, he releases a magical blade from behind him. "**Wind Blade!**" Natsu narrowly dodges to the left, and uses his right knee to strike Elsword's stomach, and send him flying with a swift uppercut. However, from midair, Elsword sends downward a large, blue, magical blade from a rune, towards Natsu. "**Luna Blade!**" Unlike from before, Natsu could not dodge the high speed blade and was struck through the stomach, then shattered in mana and magic energy. Fortunately, it did not create any deep wounds.

"Guh, what was that thing? It feels like my magic power just got drained a whole lot!"

"That's just what Luna Blade does to a guy."

"Fine, play it your way," The Dragon Slayer's arms were engulfed in flames,

"And I'l play it mine! **_Fire Dragon Wing Attack!_**" Natsu struck Elsword downward, with both flaming arms...

"Oh shi-!"

_Thunk!_

_***BOOM!* **_And he was thrown back, crashing into the wall of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Elsword, recovering from the crater placed into the wall, and spits onto the ground, grinning. "Alright, totally fine with me, but this is 'cause you asked for it." Elsword, rushing quickly up to Natsu, swings his sword up, throwing the dragon slayer toward the air.

"_**Storm...**_" A large magical blade bursts upwards from Elsword's body. As Natsu falls down towards the ground, he fell to Elsword's massive blade, but just narrowly avoiding it.

"Hah! Missed, jer-!"

"**_...Blade!_**" a large array of slightly smaller blades burst from the larger blade, and spun around violently, cutting up Natsu, unable to escape. "Gaah!

Once the assault of blades ended, Elsword jumped and swung Natsu down from the air, using his own physical sword.

Standing up, Natsu chuckles, "Heh... you really are strong, Elsword. But now, I'mma get serious Try and keep up." Natsu was suddenly surrounded in Fire and Electricity. "_**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!**_"

"Don't you worry; that'll be too easy for me. _Natsu._" Elsword himself was surrounded in an intense red aura. _**Awakening!**_

Both fighters began their own most powerful skills.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's...**" Natsu began to channel Lightning Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic within his mouth.

"**Shining Rune...**" Space above Elsword began to ripple, and crimson Luna Blades and runes ready to explode floated above him.

"**Roa-!**"

"**Buste-!**"

Both attacks were suddenly stopped, as both of them were interrupted by their own terrifyinng, older, female companions. Erza Scarlet, Natsu's friend in armor, and Rena, Elsword's Elven friend.

"That is enough from both of you!" In unision, the frustrated women had both struck their respective teammate with a punch to their heads, canceling their attacks, as well digging their faces into the ground, nearly knocking the two unconcious.

"Elsword, we are in _their _world, and in _their _territory! Respect them! Because if you don't, then I will make you _suffer__!_" Rena threatened, as Erza warned, "Natsu, they are guests here! You should not fight them, even if they insult you!"

"_BUT ERZA, MY HAIR!"_

"_I WANTED TO SEE HOW STRONG HE IS, RENA!_"

_**"WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?!"**_

**_Bam!_**

"_Oooowww!_"

From afar, Add muttered, "For the love of the El Lady, those two are so similar... It's bad enough I have to put up with Elsword, but now there's that... "Dragon Slayer". Ugh, I hope that paper-faced scientist finds some way to get us outta here. ASAP. Or we could at least manage to get one of these wizards to help out in some way... Which, somehow, I don't understand, with all this _magic_ bull _s**__t_." Add had an emphasis of disgust towards the word, Magic.

The nearby duo heard this, and Lu responds. "Oh come on, it's fun to watch them bicker. Isn't it, Ciel?"

"They could at least pipe down. They're incredibly noisy."

"Perhaps. But they'd make excellent mid-meal entertainment."

Add covered his ears as the tortured screaming becomes louder. "Kugh! They're both screaming in agony at frequencies only a mutt should hear!"

"Then send them to some other place in time." Ciel suggested, as he ducks from a broken table leg that had flown towards their direction. Lu, noticing this, shouts, "Rena! Erza! Try not to hit them too hard with the table!" She then takes a moment to think...

"On second thought, hit them _harder_!"

* * *

**...Moments Later...**

"So. Have we learned our lesson?" Rena glared down at Elsword, literally put down into the ground and ruthlessly punished, bruised and shivering head.

"Well, have you, Natsu?" Erza held the same threatening gaze towards Natsu's steel-planted face.

"Yes... Ma'am..." They were literally crying!

However, from across the guild hall, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, known as Makarov Dreyar, seems to have an important announcement.

"Attention, Fairy Tail! I have recently received recent news from the magic council!

All over, not only Magnolia, but Earthland itself, has reported that several portals, similar to the portal which the group from Elrios came out from, are popping up out of nowhere, and creatures, believed to be demons, are crawling out from them. I wish to talk with the 'El Search Party', about such ocurrences."

Rena pivots towards the Fairy Tail building, "What? The dmons found their way to this world..?"

"Demons?" Erza turns her head to Rena, (as she cannot pivot, herself, with one foot on Natsu's head.) "We have heard of those, but I assume the ones we've heard of are different from what's coming from those portals."

"Wait, the demons are here?" Elsword speaks, with a struggling voice, as his baggy ass had been planted firmly into the ground.

"Demons?" Natsu questions, as well, with a garbled voice, from Erza generously rubbing her cold, metal boot in his face.

"_**Quiet!**_"

"Yes!"

"That's 'Yes, _ma'am'!_"

"_Oh, please, whatever gods are up there, make it stop!_"

Rena smirks. "We'd love to..."

Erza finishes, "But you really deserve this!"

Meters away, Raven gleefully watches this comedically painful scene unfold and chuckles, however interrupts. "C'mon, Rena. We have to see their Guild Master. But I'm totally fine with leaving Elsword seeded into that ground, like that."

"Raven, save me!"

"No."

* * *

**Me: So then. Let's see what we've learned, here, from this chapter:**

**Elsword and Natsu are the butt-monkeys.**

**Raven gets a kick out of watching Elsword in pain for some reason.**

**Rena and Erza are merciless punishers.**

**Demons are invading all of Earthland.**

**Add doesn't believe in magic; hell, he hates it.**

**Lu and Ciel enjoys peace and quiet.**

**And I am a lazy ass potato who refuses to post frequently on non-vacation days****.**

**Guess I'll see you guys in another forever. Byyyyyeeeee.**


End file.
